


family, secrets, & brothers

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothers, Family, Family Issues, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Light Angst, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Blood might be thicker than water.But, what of those families that weren’t related by blood?
Relationships: Keisuke & Kaito
Collections: Ange's Writersmonth2020, Writer's Month 2020





	family, secrets, & brothers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Family prompt, I'm using this chance to explore my OCs hehe~  
> xoxo

Blood might be thicker than water.

But, what of those families that weren’t related by blood?

Months after Kaito’s father remarried, years after Kaito’s mother passed away, everything in his life had changed drastically. A new house, a new family, a new brother, and Kaito himself hadn’t come into terms with all of these changes.

The truth was, he hadn’t gotten over his grief as well.

The sounds of cutlery were filling the silence in the spacious dining room. A marble dining table filled with gourmet food. Four people were eating quietly, but silence must come to an end sooner or later.

“How about your study, Kaito? We rarely see you other than dinnertime.” The older female questioned with a gentle smile.

“Nothing too interesting.” Kaito replied coldly.

“I disagree, your father’s job seems to have an interesting story even if it's only a surgery, I have no idea the medical world can be that complicated.”

Kaito glanced at his father for a moment, then returning to slice the sirloin steak he’d been eating, a little more forcefully than necessary, his lips pursed, deliberately ignoring the woman.

“Answer your mother, Kaito. We all want to hear how well you’re doing with the university, you’ll be graduating soon.” His father said.

 _This woman is not my mother_. Kaito placed down the fork and the knife although he had already sliced the steak into bite size. “I’m done eating.” He pushed back the chair, creating a loud creaked sound on the floor then standing up and leaving the dining room quite abruptly.

On another side of the table, Keisuke silently listened even though he kept eating as if he could care less about the conversation. A hint of smirk on the corner of his mouth, perhaps he was enjoying this a little bit more than necessary.

“Oh, dear. Did I say something wrong?” The woman said.

Kaito’s father soothed the woman’s shoulder with an apologetic smile. “No, you did not. I will talk with him later.”

The next moment, Keisuke stood up while he took out his phone, smiling at his mother. “I just remembered I have to make an important call.” He left the dining room without concerning himself with the questioning looks he received. Of course, it was a lie, he had another thing to do. Keisuke headed to the hallway that led to Kaito’s room, it was what he intended after all. Having a _talk_ with his step-brother. “Hey.” He called out to the older male.

Kaito stopped for a moment, glancing over his shoulder. “What?”

“Mind your behavior while speaking with my mother.” Keisuke grabbed him by his sweater’s collar as he got close enough, his expression was far from amused. “She’s being nice to you, and you have no reason to behave like such a little shit.”

“Why should I be nice to her?” Kaito seemed unfazed by those harsh words.

Keisuke scoffed, gripping the collar harder. His dark eyes gleamed with hostility. “Next time, answer properly when she asks or you will have a new problem in this house.” The tone of his voice was laced with malice, not someone who should be taken lightly.

Kaito didn’t answer. As Keisuke let go of him forcefully, Kaito staggered backwards. That was when Kaito let out a grunt and his face contorted with pain. Kaito had to support himself by leaning against the nearest wall, gasping a little to fight the pain from his heart. He clutched his chest.

“What’s wrong?” Keisuke asked, certainly did not expect this to happen. “Are you sick?”

Kaito slumped down on the floor helplessly. 

Being forced to take an action, Keisuke pulled him up, dragging him away with Kaito’s arm around his shoulders and he clicked his tongue in irritation. “You’re such a nuisance.” He spat, but ended up bringing Kaito to his room, placing him down to sit on the edge of his bed.

Slowly, Kaito leaned down on the mattress, head comfortably settled against his pillow as he evened out his breathing.

Keisuke stared sharply, acutely aware how Kaito clutched his chest. “Lungs? But you’re not smoking. My wild guess is your heart.” He smirked in confidence, recalling the history of Kaito’s deceased mother — he’d done his research well about his new brother and father. But this one somehow slipped away from him.

A long silence, then Kaito spoke, jaw clenched, “Don’t you ever tell anyone.” His voice might be weak but not the threat within his words.

“Oh, I don’t plan on telling anyone. But I don’t mind telling your father, I guess he doesn’t know?” He smirked triumphantly after seeing the disapproval on Kaito’s face. Keisuke crossed over the room to find a lot of mysterious items covered with white fabric on the corners. “You’re a collector or something?” This fact also slipped away, and now it piqued his curiosity.

“No.” Kaito answered shortly, not willing to speak more than that one word.

But, Keisuke pulled away the fabric cover from what looked like an easel. His guess was right, and he laughed sarcastically. “I see, you paint. No one would guess the little prince of the medic world actually interested in arts.”

“A hobby to spend my spare time. Nothing more.” Kaito pursed his lips begrudgingly, he was never one to confront anyone but had enough will to defend himself.

Keisuke pulled away more fabric, revealing more finished paintings neatly lined against the wall. His fingers grazed the edge of the painting. Calculating mind, a cunning smile. “With this kind of talent, I daresay it’s not just a hobby. What does your father think? Won’t this be a distraction for your medical study?”

“If you’re done, just leave.”

Keisuke strode over to Kaito, standing beside the bed with utmost amusement. “Hmm.. Does your father know about this hobby of yours?”

“Leave.” Kaito said sternly, sending a harsh glare.

“So many secrets you hide. Let me remind you if you ever behave stubbornly. I have your secrets with me.” Keisuke smirked devilishly, he put his hands on the pockets of his pants. “When my mother talks to you, answer her. Keep that in mind.“

Kaito sat up on the bed, and for the third time he urged, hands already clenched in fists. “Now, _leave_.” Flickers of frustration in his face were unmistakable.

Keisuke’s laughter trailed off as he headed to the door. On the doorway, he halted, glancing from his shoulder. “Tomorrow I demand an explanation about your sickness. Either that or I’ll go straight to your father.” Once again, he smirked before closing the door. “See you tomorrow, _brother._ ”

The door closed, leaving Kaito alone in his room.

In the hallway, Keisuke strolled away — whistling leisurely.

Family should be looking out for each other, shouldn’t they? Secrets, and ugly truths included. Although in this matter, Keisuke simply needed to know, out of his selfishness.

They couldn’t choose their family and ended up in a complicated one, but they might have gained something good despite it all.

The beginning of their unexpected brotherly bond.


End file.
